For Our Sake
by Nightmaric
Summary: [Slight AU, DrabbleOneshot] For them, he’ll do anything. Even if it means to become the Darkness and to lose the Light within him. [[Anti and NonAnti]Sora x Roxas]


**Author's Note**

Takes place after everything in the game. This isn't much; more of a drabble, really.

* * *

_**Disclaimer  
**_Kingdom Hearts 2 belongs to the creator, whoever that is. 

_**Summary  
**_For them, he'll do anything. Even if it means to become the Darkness and to lose the Light within him.

_**Pairing  
**_Sora (Both Anti and non-Anti) x Roxas

* * *

_**For Our Sake**_

_Sora? Why's the Kingdom Key in your hands?_

Sora could hear Roxa's voice in his head, questioning his motives.

"Would you accept me if I became the Darkness?" he asked in return, voice soft and determined.

_Become the Darkness? What are you talking about? I'm _your_ Darkness. You can't become me._

Roxas' tone was joking, but he was worried, wondering what the Keyblade Master had in mind. He was in his mind and yet some thoughts were still kept from him. The fact simply irked him sometimes.

"But tell me, would you still accept me, Roxas?" Sora spoke his name endearingly, conveying every drop of his love for him to him.

Knowing Sora's stubbornness, Roxas replied truthfully,

_Of course, Sora. We're two halves of a soul, remember?_

Sora chuckled softly, eyes seeming to be in a trance as he stared at the horizon from his position on the beach. He watched as the moon rose, gleaming a soft unwavering light above Destiny Island. "I want to see you again, Roxas..." he murmured, fidgeting with the Kingdom Key.

Roxas, without warning, materialized himself beside the brunette and stared at him.

_You see me now. So tell me where you're getting to with all this talk, Sora. I'm getting worried about you, you goof._

"I can see you, but I can't touch you. And it's the same for you to me," Sora murmured sadly as he reached up his hand, trying to trace Roxas' ghostlike figure.

_Sora?_

Roxas frowned. The boy was being awfully unlike himself.

"So I'll make you real again; for you, for me."

Roxas was still confused, until he realized to his horror what Sora was going to do.

_No! Sora, everything's fine the way they are!_

His protests went unheard as he felt himself return to Sora's mind before the Kingdom Key was plunged into Sora's heart by his own hands.

The world turned black for both of them.

* * *

Roxas sighed softly as he reached down to stroke the top of the black figure's head, receiving a soft purr in return. He smiled, rolling his eyes and began to pull playfully at the figure's hair, causing the creature to whine. "You're a real idiot sometimes, you know, Sora?" he joked. 

Anti-Sora grinned, feral fangs gleamed under the same moon light they had once stood together as one under a year ago before Sora separated their entities with the Kingdom Key. "You love me for that, Roxas. You know that," even his words had a feral-tone to it, sounding like a cat.

"Yeah, but too bad you're all black now. You looked better when you had colours on you," Roxas laughed and Anti-Sora pouted.

"Shut up. If it meant I could see you and actually _touch_ you and vice versa, then I'd gladly do whatever it takes."

Roxas' eyes softened at that, and reached down to hug the Heartless, who was not entirely heartless at all. Anti-Sora purred happily, animalistic personality kicking in as he licked Roxas' cheek in return; gold eyes gleamed with obvious joy.

The blond chuckled and ruffled the former brunette's hair before planting a full kiss on his lips, happy that he could still taste the cinnamon flavour he had been able to only in their linked dreams before. "Let's go, shall we, my pet?" Roxas grinned, knowing what Anti-Sora's reaction would be.

"Hey!" Anti-Sora growled indignantly. "I'm not your pet, blondie!"

The two lovers laughed as one chased the other down the beach under the gently rays of moonlight.

Even without a full heart, together, they completed one another.

_And that was enough_

_

* * *

**Author's Note** _

Roxas x Sora does not receive enough love, I tell you! (pouts)

And this was inspired when I was browsing through Kingdom Hearts fanfictions. We have Riku entering Darkness. Why not Sora? (grins)

Besides. I've never tried Anti-Sora before. And from the pictures I see on DeviantArt, he seems rather cool and cute with all his feral looks and behaviours. (laughs)


End file.
